A Tale of Love twice over
by Empty Promise
Summary: Lilith Hartmann, the Daughter of Ursula Hartmann, brings her Boyfriend over for dinner.


**Karlsland Airspace...**

* * *

The cool night air was a godsend in the heat of the summer, still the lone witch on night patrol was still lonely. How she got stuck with this was unknown to her,someone seemed to have a funny bone and wrote her name on the duty roster.

"Assholes" she cursed in a low growl as she flew onwards. dressed in a flight suit, shorts and web gear along with her helmet she was far cry from her mothers generation of witches who flew with only the cloths on their back and their weapon into combat., between her legs sat the back and white fur colored tail of a skunk, her Familair.

She herself carried a G3 automatic rifle,a drum mag swapped out for the 30 round ones of an infantrymen, she kept the ironsights as well, no need to a scope here. On her back was a small metal pack with a tube like weapon, her "Sidewinders" as the Liberieans called them, heat seeking fire and forget rockets that could be shot further then the eye could see.

"If not for the long lock on time" she sighed again to herself, the thing weight a lot and a good witch with skill and rifle was just as effective if not more so. but the brass had a hard on for this "Wonder Weapon" so she was stuck with twenty five pounds of crap on her back.

A soft tune played in her mind, the world so still it almost begged for a Ennio Morricone soundtrack. After thinking this she laughed to herself.

"Damn it dad, you and your westerns". Never was their a time he was watching TV when one wasn't tuned in. Clint Eastwood and John Wayne had been a major part for her growing up, Dad always stressing out right from wrong and sing them as an example, men who take the law into their own hands and who do the right thing even when it's not lawful at times.

"Stinker-1, Stinker-1 come in" her helmets radio called, upon hearing her call sign she sighed.

"That's not my name Tower"

"What...Buzz...Negative say again Stinker-1, Over"

*Sigh* "This is ...Stinker-1 copy that" she said giving up, the nickname based on her familar had stuck. She waited a moment for the towers replie.

"Roger Stinker-1, your relived, return to base,over"

"Roger that, returning at once,over and out" she ended turning back for home. She had plans tonight and even a night patrol wouldn't ruin them...

No Way no how.

 **Hamburg Karlsland,1983.**

* * *

Knocking on the door, Taylor Douglas Cole brushed off his Uniform one last time, the 21 year old Liberian Paratrooper rubbed his hands together and stood tall placing his hands behind his back, his dark hair and cream colored face seemed flushed in the cool Karlsland night air. His Airborne duty uniform had been pressed and steamed for this day. It's 82nd "All Liberian" Patch with it's A and L decal sat proudly on his shoulder.

The door opened and he was met with a woman's face, she was in her mid her early 40s, her face still Beautiful even with the rounded glasses that almost screamed "Nerd" to some.

"Oh, your here, well then come in" she said with a smile and let him in. The house was nicely furnished, pictures hung from the walls, some black and white photos of a young Boy and girl no older then their late teens holding hands, both wore glasses and smiles with their crisp Lufftwaffe uniforms.

Others should the two older, one from a Mountain peak, both adorn in winter garb and climbing gear, the male has his arm wrapped around the girl and their both looking at each other, another was from a hospital, the girl, now a Women held a baby in her arms wrapped in a blanket, the man was asleep in a chair in the back. The new mother was smiling warmly and even the father in the chair asleep next to the bed had a smile painted on his slumbering face.

The wall almost seemed to tell their life story, he smiled at this, a life lived well with so much joy was a rare sight. The woman turned and he followed finding himself in a larger room with a dinning table set with plates and glasses.

"Have a seat, Lilith Will be out in a minute" the woman said with a smile. Taylor smiled back and noded sitting down. He found himself admiring the walls of the room too, a Tomahawk sat on a peg on one wall, another had a pressed orange flower in it.

He had to admit, the house looked nice.

"Taylor, your here'! he heard a voice he knew instantly cry. He turned in his seat to see Lilith Hartmann, the 19 year old Lufftwaffe Witch, her blonde short hair they way she always kept it in the style her mother had worn during the war. Her uniform was pressed like his own, the witch jacket with the patch of the 44th JFW sat on her shoulder.

He stood up and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug giving the paratrooper a squeeze. her enhanced strength causing him to groan in pain.

"Sorry" She blushed, her checks redder then a hen. He smiled laughing "It's OK, i was more scared what my CO would do if i broke my back, he's gung-ho enough that he might strap a Chute to me and just kick me out of the aircraft broken spine or not" he joked with a flash of a smile embracing her in a softer hug.

"I missed you" he whispered into her ear causing her face to light up, she buried her face into his shoulder.

"This is new" he smiled as she pulled her face up and punched him in the arm "Fooled you, thought i had gone full on love bird"? she asked raising an Blonde eyebrow at him.

He laughed at this picking her up with a twirl, she let of a half laugh half scream as he did so before he placed her back down, Karlsland polished black military issue boots safely on the floor.

"Long time no see" he added with a warm smile as his girlfriend sat down in the Chair across from him with a dreamy smile written on her face as she leaned her chin into her hands with her elbows on the Table.

"Manners, Elbows off the Table dear" Her mother said placing a few extra dishes down causing her daughter to pull her arms off the table with a "Sorry" and a blush.

"Is there anything that doesn't make you blush" Taylor asked smiling as lilith would say "Like a Jackass".

As Lilith's Mother past by, Taylor stopped her "Need any help in the kitchen"? he asked trying to be nice. She smiled and nodded "Peter will likly need a hand" she answered.

"What"? he said taken back for a second.

"Your saying maim, the big bad Lufftwaffe War hero, pilot and Paratrooper Iron cross winning husband of yours is the one who cooks dinner"? he asked joking. When she just looked at him without a smile or laughed he realized he was telling the truth.

"Who do you think would make a dinner fit for the Kasier Himself in this family"? he heard a male voice laugh and turned to see a man in his 40s standing in the door way to the kitchen, his uniform sleves where pulled up and he wore an kitchen smock over his Uniform. his hair was dark with fading signs of it once being blond and he wore a pair of square framed glasses that looked to be out of style when his own countrymen had left Vietnam almost ten years before.

"Well then, are you just going to stand there gawking at me or help" he asked as Taylor sat in a daze. Shaking his head he got up "Sorry, i'll be right there" he replied falling him into the kitchen.

The oven was on, something cooking inside, he through Taylor a pair of Oven mitts as he opened the Oven and grabbed a large dish.

"Help with this" he ordered as he struggled with the large dish in his grasp, Taylor grabbed the other side as they placed it on the counter, the contents being a meat roast, the fine smell drifting off it told him about the Mans cooking skills.

"So...you cook then"? he asked with a smirk. The older man shock his head. "She can build a jet, she can project magic and fly in a Striker but the last time Ursula tried cooking was...less then plesant" he said recalling the flat loaf of bread that tasted worse then Army rations, and not even Liberian ones that tasted like food, but rather Karlsland ones.

"They always could make them taste better then ours" he sighed under his breath fanning a hand over the dish.

"So then...you cook" Taylor asked as the older man relaxed a bit with the food now on the counter. The man wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled.

"Yeah, you think a big bad war hero like me wouldn't be able to boil water"? he asked with a swisp of a smirk. The paratrooper raised his hands up palms open "No No! Just seems odd".

"Honey, lease eave the nice young man alone" Ursua's calm but stern order sailed into the Kitchen. he smiled "OK, fine" as he brought dinner into the dinning room.

"Yeah, roast" Lilith smiled picking up a fork "Taylor, your going to love dad cooking" she added as he looked over the table, besides the roast, there was white rice, a side of sauce and a large mug of a dark brown drink.

He sat down next to the Witch and pulled up his sleaves to eat, before he even had cit the skin of the roast a sharp slap smacked his hand "OUCH" he cursed as he found lilith looking at him.

"We have to say grace first" she said as her father and mother sat and placed their hands together, Peter started.

"Dear lord...thanks for this meal THAT I MADE may i add, did you slave in the kitchen? No but-(Slap)

"OUCH" he cursed himself as Ursula hit him in the side of the head "None of that"! she huffed and he shock his head as she went on to thank the "Lord" for his help, Peter mumbling under breath "Thanks for nothing" out of her earshot.

"OK, we can eat" the blonde women smiled as they took the signel and began eating.

"So" Ursula began looking at Taylor and then Lilith "How did you two meet"? she asked finishing a spoofull of rice in a graceful fashion.

"Well the 82nd is stationed in Karlsland right now, and well...

 **Ramstein Air Base.**

* * *

The men of the 82nd Airborne had found themselves shipped to Europe once more, this time to guard against a Neuroi invastion from the pockets of the Resistance that still lurked in the Shadows of the new world. Stationed out of Ramstein, the paratroopers quickly found themselves in one of the Army's most boring posts.

The men of Taylor's squad had found that after training, the base held very little for a Soldier to do, not to be beaten, the men took to a shooting contest to pass they time. Setting up glass bottles and such to shoot at. Sitting in his BDU pants and a tank top, his cap sat backwards to guard his neck from the sun, he was on his stomach with his M21 Scoped Rifle.

"Steady...Steady" he said under his breath as he lined up his cross hairs. He relaxed his ringer over the trigger and fired shattering the glass into pieces.

His fellow soldiers let off a series of yells and cheers at this, he stood up, his stomach soaked in sweat and saftied his weapon. he smiled at his fellow troops, he was the unit's best shot after all.

"I could do better" he heard someone say.

This stopped him dead in his tracks, the thought of a cold drink was gone.

No one was a better shot then Talyor Douglas Cole. No how, no way.

He turned to see a girl around his age, her hair golden in a bob around her head almost and she wore a pair of wire rimmed glasses, a smirk sat across her face.

"I could shoot a lot better then that" she added nodding at a rifle in her own hands, a rather old looking Bolt Action Rifle.

"I could do the same if not better with the 98k here" she said patting the weapon.

And so it began...

...

* * *

"So who won"? Ursula asked as he finished the story. He smiled a bit and buried his head in his hands. Lilith took the lead from there "I did, and Mr "Top Shot" here hates to admit it" she laughed as he shook his head in defeat.

"That's my girl"! Her father cried in joy, the former Fallshirmjager happy that his blood had defended his unit from the Liberian Airborne, even better with the weapon of his war.

"But i liked her, and felt she deserved to be taking to dinner" he blurted out with a nervous smile.

"You mean after i beat you three times you bet me a dinner you would make the next shot better then me...and then i wiped the floor with you" she said as they all, even Taylor Laughed aloud.

The rest of dinner went by fine,Taylor enjoyed the male Hartmann's cooking. "The meal was one of the best i've ever had Mr Hartmann"

"Thank you" he returned.

"Dad, mom, this was great, thank you, but Taylor and i have to go-

"Wow wow, what's the rush honey"? her father asked as she stood up to leave.

"Dad, I'm going with Taylor back to base, i have training in the morning" she stressed. He sighed and her mother smiled.

"OK, sweetie it was nice seeing you" Ursula said calmly giving her daughter a hug. Peter sighed and did the same, as the two left he added a "Stay safe" before closing the door.

"So do you want to head back together"? Taylor asked her as she smiled and nodded. Laughing the two walked away...

* * *

Lying her body into the bed, he slipped her shirt off, running his hands over her soft skin making her let out a low moan. He noted her sensitive skin as he ran his fingers over the small of her back making her almost purr in pleasure causing him to smirk.

Sitting i her quarters, he realized how lucky witches where, she had a large room and a good bed.

'Tay, this is great" she coed using his pet name as she ran her fingers across his bare chest and over his toned midsection, her fingernails leaving minor ghost cuts in their wake.

"I love you, you know that" he said leaning in for a kiss she was glade to give and then some, her tongue invading past he borders of his lips and meeting his own tongue in a battle for who would last the longest.

The battle lasted two minutes before both "Armies" retreated back to their homelands so the two could get some fresh air into their own lungs.

"Wait she said as he took a deep breath "Give it to me" he said with a suductive smile pointing at her lips. He understood and nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed slowly into her lungs, every few moments taking air in through his nose to give himself breath.

 _"It tastes amazing"_! she thought inside as she closed her eyes and let him take control, she lightly tilted her head back and forth as the breathing turned to kissing again. The two's love was written into their embracement of each other's bodies, as if the two where a single being that had blended together at the lips.

Breaking the embrace she looked at him with large eyes 'Tayor, i'm not ready to...its not you but- she never finished as he hushed her lips with his finger 'It's OK, Lily, we can when your good and ready" he finished by lightly flicking her nose making her blush as she rested a head on his shoulder and slowly began snoring softly.

He played with a thread of her hair before closing his own eyes, still holding her close and drifting off to sleep...

* * *

 **So i hope you liked this, i'm sorry it got a little...out of hand at the end and hope it doesn't effect how you will view my future work here. I just wanted to show how different Lilith and Taylor;s love is from Lilith's own mother and father.**

 **I have wanted to write this for sometime and now just felt right, i'm back to school the next day from now so i will have less time for this stuff.**

 **Thank you for reading, all of you have been to good to me.**

 **(HEY)**

 **What?**

 **(Peter is standing in the doorway with an angry look, a phone with Fanfic,Net logged in is in his hand.**

 **Peter" The Hell is this"?**

 **Me:Uh...**

 **Peter"I'm waiting...**

 **Me" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE (Jumps out window one story and lands in street, rolls in bal and B-lines away)...**


End file.
